


Lost in a sweater?

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought I lost you there"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in a sweater?

"Leeyum?"   
"Yeah babe?” Liam shouted from the bathroom.   
Zayn entered wearing a really large sweater, that was too big on him even will be on Liam too.  
 “What is this?” He asked pointing at it.   
"I bought that couple of weeks ago” he smiled his boyfriend looks cuddly in it .  
 “But,but it’s large! Like.. really large” he said while lifting his arm showing him what he meant.    
Liam chuckled “I know, it looked soft and warm, so I bought it, I wear it when you’re not with me, lying to myself that it makes me feel as warm as you do” he said wrapping his towel around his waist after he dried himself, and Zayn headed to lay on the bed and Liam behind him entering the bedroom  “Awwww babe, you miss me that much” Zayn said teasing him.  
 “You know I do you tease” heading towards him after wearing his boxer.   
Crawling on the bed, lifting the sweater head disappearing under it till it poked hovering over Zayn grinning.   
 “Hi”   
"Hi”    
"Now, I like this” Zayn said nosing Liam’s cheek, wrapping his arms around him.   
"Mmmm, yeah me too” Liam said kissing his chest.   
After a long moment of silence.   
Zayn said “it’s still huuuuuge, even when we’re both wearing it”    
Liam let out a loud laugh then hovered over him again “you are too cute” kissing Zayn all over his face bringing him up in a sitting position trying to rid them of the sweater with one hand, he struggled with it now that both of their heads were under it, giggling against each others lips till it was off.   
"Thought I lost you in there” Zayn sighed grinning.   
Liam laughed against his shoulder “Staaaahp, lets sleep now” he pushed him back rolling them till Zayn was on top of him, kissing him on his hair, lacing their fingers together.


End file.
